vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Spinjitzu Master
Summary The First Spinjitzu Master was the first person to practice Spinjitzu and created the land of Ninjago. He was born in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, and was, in fact, the first and only hybrid. As a consequence, he possessed both the Powers of the Dragons and the ones of the Oni. Eventually, he befriended The Mother of All Dragons and forged the Dragon Armor along with her. However, both sides desired to use his power to their advantage, in order to end their eternal stalemate. Disgusted, the First Spinjitzu Master left the realm and created his own world: Ninjago. When Ninjago was first created, it was a realm of pure good and light. However, as all things must be balanced, true darkness was born to this end: The Overlord. Unable to kill each other, The Overlord then fashioned The Stone Army, in order to kill him. However, The First Spinjitzu Master used his power to equalize the balance of good and evil, reducing The Overlord to little more than a spirit and sealing him and the majority of his army in The Dark Island, his forced imprisonment forcibly incapacitating the rest. After the war against The Overlord, the First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal, an object to travel to the rest of the 16 Realms, and had two children: Wu and Garmadon, and created the race of snake people The Serpentine to be guardians. Leaving The Golden Weapons to his sons, he built himself a tomb to store The Realm Crystal and entrusted his staff to Wu, hidden with a map to his tomb only a Spinjitzu master could follow. Though he is considered to be dead, he appeared to Lloyd Garmadon after the latter’s “death” at the hands of the Oni and thanked him for his service to Ninjago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: The First Spinjitzu Master Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Predated the Universe to an unknown degree, stated to have fought The Overlord for an amount of time incomprehensible to the human mind) Classification: Creator of Ninjago/Spinjitzu, Oni/Dragon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection and Manipulation, BFR and Portal Creation via Realm Crystal, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Flight, Summoning (Can summon a dragon of pure energy), Life Manipulation (Created the Serpentine, a race of humanoid snakes), Immunity Negation (Elemental Blades can negate the powers of the Stone Army's armor, created by The Overlord to negate The First Spinjitzu Master's power), Can negate invulnerability (W/Elemental Blade), Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Invisibility, Superhuman Speed, Smoke Manipulation, Intangibility, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Manipulation of and instant movement through shadows, Creation, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry and Limited Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Time Travel, stopping, accelerating, rewinding and slowing of Time, Acausality (Wields the Golden Weapons, which have been shown to be immune to any changes in time, with the wielders being unaffected as well. Predates Fate), Statistics Amplification (With Earth, Speed, and Metal Elements), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Fought the Overlord, whose very essence can corrupt people with a single drop) and Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal beings like the Overlord), can seal darkness in land, Absorption and Attack Reflection with Dragonbone Blade, Regeneration (Low-High to Garmadon, who regenerated from being melted by the Firstbourne), Illusion Creation (Should have the same power as Mistaké, who placed Garmadon in a illusion), Life Manipulation (Immensely above Garmadon, whose powers over creation and destruction allowed him to grant life to the Colossi and burn away Lloyd’s life force. Gave life to the Serpentine and all things in Ninjago), Resurrection (Brought Lloyd back to life with a petal), Teleportation (Brought Lloyd Garmadon to a different world), Immortality (Type 7: Despite having "died" of old age, the First Spinjitzu Master is not present in any of the afterlifes and was capable of interacting and speaking with Lloyd, as well as using his powers) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Created the world of Ninjago, and likely the entire realm. The Realm of Ninjago is consistently said to be The First Spinjitzu Master’s, and was considered by the Oni and the Dragons to be a living weapon able to turn the tides of their eternal stalemate even as a child) Speed: Unknown. Likely Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be faster than Nadakhan, who reacted to and blocked light beams from 8 Nindroids at point blank range). Higher with the Element of Speed and Spinjitzu Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought The Overlord for extended periods of time) Range: Low Multiversal (Resurrected Lloyd Garmadon from another world. Created all of Ninjago. Should be superior to Lord Garmadon) Standard Equipment: The Golden Weapons, The Realm Crystal, The Golden Mech, The Sword of Sanctuary, The Elemental Blades Intelligence: Genius (Existed before the universe, created Spinjitzu) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spinjitzu: Spinjitzu is a technique that allows the user to spin at extreme speeds, creating a tornado of energy around themselves Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Ninjago Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technopaths Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Ninjas Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Balance Users Category:Resurrection Users